


Working Hard in Damp Places

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Series: Leaves of Grass [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aziraphale has a vulva today, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Crowley has a penis today, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex Education, Sex Toys, Snark, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, a small amount of D/s-related angst, demons have no refractory period, ineffable stamina, my gosh there is a lot of sex in this story, turns out Crowley knows a lot about pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: There were whole worlds of pleasure Aziraphale knew nothing about. The idea of introducing Aziraphale to so much new temptation and delight had Crowley hard and aching already. And the idea of making Aziraphale lose control, of unraveling him at the seams until he spilled out into Crowley’s hands, made his mouth water. He swallowed. "Please. Let me show you."





	Working Hard in Damp Places

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another story in the [Leaves of Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406341) universe, with a passing reference to [A Kiss is Just a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424884). For additional context, you might also appreciate [I’ve Never Eaten an Oyster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437565). But you don’t have to read any of my other stories to understand this one.

"But what on Earth is the point of my having a cunt," Aziraphale wailed, "if you won't fuck me?"

"Aziraphale, are you trying to set feminism back sixty years?"

After watching Crowley finger himself senseless at the height of their most recent erotic experiment, Aziraphale had become intrigued with the idea of having a pussy of his own to play with. He had mentioned it once or twice, but Crowley hadn’t realized the full extent of his enthusiasm until he woke up wrapped around Aziraphale, and after kissing him long and leisurely, slid his leg between Aziraphale’s to find something new. Aziraphale had reached for Crowley’s cock straight away, and Aziraphale’s hand on his cock was the loveliest thing imaginable, but when Aziraphale started pulling Crowley on top of him, Crowley had demurred.

Aziraphale liked control. It was perverse, really. Crowley had finally come to understand that Aziraphale had wanted him for millennia, had suffered at least as much as he had (arguably more, in some ways, freighted as he had been with “morals” and his terror of Heaven), if not for quite as long. All that time, as their desire inexorably pulled them into orbit around each other, Aziraphale had drawn every boundary between them. Crowley made the offers, Aziraphale refused them; Crowley negotiated, Aziraphale flew off in a huff and returned a hundred years later with a thermos full of holy water. Now they were free to do anything they liked, and yet some part of Aziraphale still refused to let go. Old habits died hard, Crowley guessed.  


Over all those thousands of years, Crowley had never tried to tempt Aziraphale to lust. He held considerable demonic power, and could have  _ made  _ Aziraphale want him the way he wanted a croque-en-bouche. He couldn’t have said what had held him back in the early days -- he’d fantasized about it often enough. Maybe it didn’t seem sporting. By the time he realized he was in love with the angel, Crowley knew he would never make a move on him. He would never risk their friendship. Aziraphale would have to come to him. By the time he realized the angel was in love with _him_, he had been living without hope for thousands of years. He hadn’t _thought_ Aziraphale would Fall, not for fucking -- he honestly couldn’t see Heaven caring about it. But he’d believed that Aziraphale would fear it, maybe more than anything. So while he could have tempted Aziraphale to lust, could have confessed his own feelings, could have (so many times) simply taken him into his arms and kissed him, Crowley never did a thing except love Aziraphale until it nearly broke him.

When the world didn’t end, it was Aziraphale who made the move, Aziraphale who took Crowley into his arms. “There is always one who kisses and one who is kissed,” went a line of dialogue Crowley remembered from a film he had seen in the late twentieth century, and Crowley had been thinking of it a lot lately. He was kissed, that first time, and quite a lot since then. Things between them had changed, gloriously, but Aziraphale still held the reins. Most of the time, with gratitude and elation, Crowley let him.

Now the angel’s lips were red with kisses, his cheeks flushed, his hands curling in frustration as Crowley gently pushed him back on the bed. "No, of course not, but--"

"Angel," Crowley leaned up on one elbow. "A pussy isn't an orifice. It's an experience. You don't know, you've never had one before, and the only one you've ever touched is the one I conjure up on special occasions. Which you learnt how to stimulate from books."

"I thought I was doing it properly! You haven't had any complaints.” Balkiness turned quickly to genuine concern, and those big blue eyes widened. “I'm not -- am I doing it wrong?"

"No, no. That's not what I--” He kissed Aziraphale’s cheek as he fought for words, then stroked his temple, brushing at his blond curls. “You've seen how you make me feel. You _know_ how you make me come.”  


Crowley knew his smile always looked faintly sarcastic, but he was sincere. Despite Aziraphale’s lack of experience, he did absolute wonders with Crowley’s cunt. The point was, Crowley wanted to do the same for him. There were whole worlds of pleasure Aziraphale knew nothing about. The idea of introducing Aziraphale to so much new temptation and delight had Crowley hard and aching already. And the idea of making Aziraphale lose control, of unraveling him at the seams until he spilled out into Crowley’s hands, made his mouth water. He swallowed. "Please. Let me show you."

"All right," Aziraphale said grumpily. “But you do like to promise me joy and then withhold your cock.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who put a two-day moratorium on fucking last week.”

“Are you going to argue, or are you going to make love to me?”

“What, I can’t do both?” Crowley nuzzled Aziraphale’s ear and took the tender edge of it between his teeth. “I thought I was pretty good at doing both,” he whispered.  


Aziraphale shivered, then turned his head for a kiss. Crowley teased his lips open, a hint of things to come, and shivered himself at the thought. Aziraphale purred and turned to embrace him, pressing against him hip to shoulder, skin to skin. A little wave of happiness still crashed over Crowley whenever this happened, and today was no exception. Aziraphale naked against him felt like Aziraphale without his armor, a profound intimacy Crowley was, at last, allowed. He wanted to soak in it. He wanted to give it back, and then some. Wrapping his arms firmly around Aziraphale, he said, “C’mere, angel,” and hoisted him on top, sliding one of his legs between Aziraphale’s plush thighs. He bent his knee, pressing his foot against the mattress, and flexed against Aziraphale’s mound.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said in quiet wonder, beginning to make subtle movements with his hips. The softness of the curls between his legs, the heat of him, made Crowley’s cock throb. “Oh, that’s nice.”

Crowley kissed him and then gave him a gentle shove. “Here, try sitting up a bit.”

“But I -- _oh_. Oh, yes, I see!” Crowley supported Aziraphale with a hand at the small of his back, felt the undulations as he found a rhythm. The look on his face was one Crowley had seen before, when Aziraphale was puzzling over a new and unusually challenging manuscript: surprise and delight mingling with a little consternation. His cheeks were pink, his mouth open, his brow slightly furrowed. Crowley’s heart turned over. Aziraphale’s thigh was nudging his prick on every downstroke, which didn’t hurt either.

“Some people can come like this,” Crowley said, rocking his thigh in time to Aziraphale’s thrusts. “Do you want to try?”

“Mmm.” Aziraphale ground into him faster and harder for a few moments, then leaned down to kiss him wetly. “I think,” he said, his voice threaded with a tension that made Crowley want to throw him down and ravage him, “I think I want to try something more...distinct.”

Crowley rolled them over. A wet smear graced his thigh. Things were progressing nicely, but Crowley could not wait to show Aziraphale how much more there was to learn.

Crowley was often surprised but certainly not intimidated by Aziraphale’s encyclopaedic sexual knowledge and apparently vast experience. They had both had human lovers, but Crowley had lately realized that Aziraphale had done a lot of things Crowley had only seen from a distance. Aziraphale’s hungers went far beyond roast lamb and mille-feuille, his thirsts far beyond tea and Bordeaux. Aziraphale loved everything to do with sex -- not just sights and sensations but squelchy sounds that Crowley found hilarious, flavors of course, and even smells. Aziraphale could happily park his nose in Crowley’s armpit for hours at a time. And it was taste -- the taste of cunt that had ultimately led them here, to a place where, finally, Crowley could lead.  


For all his experience, Aziraphale had never had sex with people who had vulvas. Crowley, on the other hand, had done so on many occasions, and had enjoyed having this kind of equipment himself from time to time. Crowley knew how to please a pussy from every direction, and was highly, _highly_ motivated to share: in part because pleasing Aziraphale made him higher than a kite, but also because, if Aziraphale would only give him the chance, he loved to drive.

Crowley picked up Aziraphale’s hand and draped it over his public bone. “Try this. No, no --” he said, as Aziraphale parted his gorgeous thighs, “legs together for now.” He nudged them closed with his knee until Aziraphale complied. “Press, with your fingers.” He put his hand over Aziraphale’s and pressed his fingers down against his closed labia. Aziraphale gasped. “That’s -- that’s lovely,” Aziraphale cooed. “It feels like -- like --”

Crowley smiled. Aziraphale was so rarely at a loss for words. “It doesn’t, though, does it? Feel like anything else in the world. ‘S what I mean.” He took his hand away and just watched for a few minutes as Aziraphale pushed against himself, learning, making little mewing noises. Then Crowley threaded one arm under Aziraphale’s neck, pillowing his head, and fell to kissing his throat. He wound one leg over Aziraphale’s, cuddling close. “When you want more, slide your finger between your labia and see what that’s like.”

Aziraphale gave a strangled cry and his hips lifted from the mattress. Crowley grinned into his shoulder. “Couldn’t wait, could you? Greedy.”

“It feels heavenly!” Aziraphale said. “Oh my goodness, I’m wet.” He brought his fingers to his face, inhaled extravagantly, and tasted, his eyes rolling back.  


“How do you taste?” Crowley asked, looking forward to finding out.

“Not as nice as you, I think,” Aziraphale said, going for another sample, “but I may be biased.”

I’ll be the judge of that, Crowley thought. But he had other things to do now. “Is your clit wet? If it isn’t, spread some of the wetness around. Now try just -- yes, that’s it.”

Aziraphale’s fingers slid lightly up and down his clit for a few seconds, and then he jerked them away, his brows knitting together. “It’s so sensitive. How do people bear it?”

“Sometimes you have to sort of work up to it. Try along the side instead of directly on top.”

Aziraphale blew out his breath and tried, and his face began to relax as his fingers painted pleasure along his clit. Crowley was transfixed. He couldn’t resist grinding his cock against Aziraphale’s hip. Aziraphale murmured and thrust back against him encouragingly. Crowley went on slowly grinding, the not-quite-perfect friction keeping his fires lit but banked. And he watched.

Aziraphale’s concentration face gradually gave way to Aziraphale’s bliss face. This was a transformation Crowley could look at all day. “Oh, Crowley, this is -- this is lovely. So delicate, but so -- mm -- _juicy,_” Aziraphale said with relish. Crowley felt his balls tighten, his prick twitch against Aziraphale’s hip. He tried to remember what it felt like the first time he’d touched his own clit, the wonder of it. His heart beat faster at the thought of Aziraphale making these discoveries here and now, under his guidance, but he noted that Aziraphale’s breath hadn’t yet become heavy.

“Does your clit feel swollen now?” Crowley asked, somewhat thickly.

“Oh, yes. Deliciously.”

“Okay, instead of moving your fingers over it, try actually moving the hood -- like the way you move your foreskin.”

Aziraphale made a low sound at the back of his throat. Crowley’s cock throbbed in response. He guessed that was working, then. Aziraphale’s fingers moved faster, his breath came harder. His head tipped back, eyes closed. “Oh. Oh, I think. I think I can…” He was panting now. Crowley was almost as breathless with pride, watching him lose himself in sensation, pressing his heated prick against him.

“Do you -- do you need anything else right now, angel?” Let go. I’ve got you.

“Kiss me,” Aziraphale breathed.

Crowley gave Aziraphale his lips, his tongue, and Aziraphale opened his lips instantly and cried out into his mouth, hips bucking, feet scrabbling against the bed. Crowley broke the kiss at once to say “Keep going! Don’t stop! Ride it out!”

Aziraphale did as he was bid, soft cries cascading into the damp air between them as his hand worked frantically. “Too much!” He gasped.

“Slow it down, ease off the pressure, but don’t stop. You can keep it going -- you won’t believe how long.” Crowley held Aziraphale tightly, mouth pressed to his throat, as Aziraphale arced into his hand, still coming, his pulse thundering against Crowley’s lips. Eventually he slowed and the tension went out of him. His hand flopped back onto the bed.

“Oh my goodness,” he panted.

“How was that?” Crowley asked, stroking Aziraphale’s flushed chest. He hoped that Aziraphale’s appetites were appropriately whetted. Crowley had several more courses planned, and he didn’t intend to stop until the angel was overwhelmed.

“Splendid! Just delightful. It’s all so new and...hm...vibrant.” He pulled Crowley down for another kiss, then took hold of his prick. “Thank you for your help.” His voice was a honeyed murmur.  


Crowley shuddered, both at being thanked and at Aziraphale’s touch. “Angel...ahnnng...” Aziraphale was stroking his cock in earnest now, his hand firm and slick and so damned knowing. He was already switching gears, trying to take over, the seductive bastard.

“Will you fuck me now?”

“Nope.” Crowley pried Aziraphale’s fingers off and slid down the bed. His prick throbbed indignantly at this betrayal. Aziraphale seemed to feel the same.

“But--!”

“Trussst me.” Crowley settled himself between Aziraphale's legs. "Now, let's see what you've made for yourself."

"I did some research, of course, but -- oh." Crowley parted his labia.

"Wow, angel, you smell great." He flickered his snake tongue above Aziraphale's cunt, tasting the air. "I suspect I'm gonna disagree with you about your flavor rankings. Mm, look at these lovely long labia minora you've given me to nibble on."

"Are they lovely?" Aziraphale asked, uncertainty plain in his voice.

"Pink and pretty as a picture, just like the rest of you," Crowley said. "You've given yourself a nice fat clit, or maybe that's because you're all worked up --"

"I thought this configuration looked nice," Aziraphale said doubtfully.

"Sure, it's a good look," Crowley said. "But of course you've ruined the whole thing by sporting a full bush."

"Now who's setting feminism back?"

"I'm teasing, angel. Your curls are beautiful." They were, blond and soft, now in damp ringlets. Crowley dropped a kiss on Aziraphale's mons, glanced up to see his sweet smile. Then he laid his tongue gently against Aziraphale's clit.

"Ohh. Oh, that's --"

Crowley licked, once, slowly, with the flat of his tongue.  


"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale breathed.

"'Ss not too much? Too sensitive?"

"N-no, it's wonderful!"

Crowley licked him again. Again. Long, slow, gentle licks, not trying to take him anywhere. Feel this, my angel. Feel how this feels.

"Mmm, oh, oh, Crowley, you're so good to me."

Crowley groaned and ground his prick against the bed. This was Aziraphale's refrain during oral. He loved having his cock sucked, but Crowley didn't get to do it often, as Aziraphale was generally fucking him into the nearest flat surface. When his cock was in Crowley's mouth, Aziraphale liked to tell him that he was good. Nothing made him harder. He began to move faster, rubbing his tongue up and down Aziraphale's clit for a few minutes until Aziraphale sighed, "Oh, my dear, this is exquisite!"

Crowley knew just how he felt. There was nothing else like it. If anything would undo him, it would be this. Let it be this. Let me undo you, angel. Let me in.

He backed off to pay attention to Aziraphale’s inner labia, nibbling and sucking each in turn, licking along them and listening to Aziraphale’s shuddering breaths. Then Crowley licked back up to his clit. Aziraphale grabbed him by the hair to keep him there, and Crowley felt pre-come shoot down his prick, heat building in him as always whenever he gave Aziraphale what he wanted. But there was so much more to want, and Crowley could teach him to want it; show him how good it was, make him ache for it, and then give it all to him. Hm. Time to see how Aziraphale felt about penetration.

Well, he knew how Aziraphale felt about penetration. Aziraphale had happily taken his whole forearm on one occasion. But this would be new.

Crowley snaked a hand up Aziraphale's body to his mouth, and Aziraphale obligingly sucked his fingers. Three of them. Ambitious.  


Crowley started with one, teasing his entrance, slipping just barely inside. Aziraphale was very wet, and the heat of him had Crowley dizzy with thoughts of sinking his prick into that in the near future. He slid his finger further into Aziraphale's vestibule and Aziraphale moaned "Ah, my heaven!"

Crowley groaned into Aziraphale’s clit. Aziraphale’s pleasure was driving him to think of his own, and he briefly considered manifesting a third arm so he could stroke himself while continuing to brace against the bed and finger Aziraphale. But he didn’t want to lose focus now. This was the best bit.

Aziraphale had started to rock against him, moving against his finger and tongue, urging him onward. Crowley slipped another finger inside, easy as you like, and curled both to press against Aziraphale’s upper wall. Aziraphale made a sound deep in his chest that Crowley had never heard before. Crowley began flicking his tongue faster up and down his clit, and Aziraphale began to pant. And, as always in his throes, to speak.

“Crowley, your tongue is the wickedest, most glorious thing! So good!”

Crowley kept his fingers moving but traded his humanish tongue for his snakey one, flickering very fast and light over Aziraphale’s clit and labia until he squirmed and whined, “oh, you _tease._” Crowley surged with pleasure and he slid his lips wetly over Aziraphale’s clit. Aziraphale bucked, and Crowley hung on, moving his hand faster and swapping to a human tongue again, ramping things up. Then he went back to his snake tongue again and Aziraphale flailed a bit in delightful and incoherent frustration. Happiness bloomed in Crowley’s chest. He kept up the teasing a few more cycles, the lightest serpentine flickers and then deep fast wet licking, building Aziraphale’s need and feeling his cock burn at the desperate noises he was making.  


Finally, Crowley added a third finger and moved his tongue as fast as he could. Aziraphale clamped his thighs tightly around Crowley’s head, fisted his hands in his hair. Crowley opened his eyes to see the pale curves of Aziraphale’s body undulating under his taut arms, his head tipped back, chest heaving with his rapid breath. Suddenly his whole body locked down with the tension of impending orgasm, and Crowley went hard, stroking the flat of his tongue along Aziraphale’s clit over and over as his fingers beckoned inside him. Then Aziraphale’s cunt seized around Crowley’s hand as his voice exploded out of him.

“Oh, fuck! Oh yes! So good! Crowley, Crowley, yes yes _yes_!”

Crowley kept his hand and tongue moving fast as Aziraphale arced off the bed for minutes, then slowed his licking to firm but languorous strokes, hand still moving hard, as Aziraphale continued to cry out. Crowley was leaking all over the bed, flushed with success, gratitude, and desire. Oh, and smugness. Just look at his angel’s face.

Aziraphale’s cunt was continuing to contract, though more slowly. Crowley kept his fingers where they were, but raised his head, planting kisses all over Aziraphale’s hips and his sweet soft belly.  


“Now,” he said, and looked up until Aziraphale met his eyes. “Now, I will fuck you.”

“Please, please,” Aziraphale said, his hips still moving against Crowley’s hand.

“You don’t even know what you’re begging for,” Crowley rasped, thinking of how it was going to feel to Aziraphale to have a prick slide into him while he was still thrilling with aftershocks. He slid his fingers out of Aziraphale’s cunt and grasped his prick.

“I’m still -- I want --” Aziraphale flailed.

“I know,” Crowley said, and pushed in.

Oh fuck, that was good. Aziraphale’s wet heat embraced his prick, gorgeous friction sliding against him everywhere, and he groaned as he forced himself to stop at the place his fingers had reached, and go no further. He took a breath. Gently, he rocked forward, and felt Aziraphale open a little more.

“Oh, oh, Crowley --”

“Okay, angel?”

“More.” Aziraphale’s voice was a desperate whisper.

Crowley shuddered with want. He rocked forward again, and slid blissfully inside Aziraphale to the root. Aziraphale gave a deep guttural noise and rocked against him. Crowley withdrew and thrust home again. Again. Again, the heat and sucking drag against his prick urging him on. Aziraphale’s cries were almost unearthly, loud and resonant, incredulous. Crowley’s cock burned and swelled as his heart soared. There, angel. There. Feel what you can feel. Feel everything there is to feel.

“How?” Aziraphale half-laughed, in between his great yawps. “ _ How _ can it be so -- haaah! -- so good? Haaah! When I’ve just come --”

“It’s _because_ you’ve just come,” Crowley said into his ear. “Oh, fuck, I’m --”

“Yes, yes -- haaah! -- I want to feel you spill inside me." Aziraphale wrapped his legs around Crowley’s waist, pushing against him, and Crowley plunged deeper and came hard to Aziraphale’s otherworldly cries, flooded with love and triumph.

Still hard, and thanking Someone for demonic stamina, Crowley kept thrusting. Aziraphale showed no signs of slowing down, rutting his hips against Crowley’s with every thrust, urging him faster, deeper. He was still singing out with every downstroke. Crowley’s heart felt more swollen than his prick, overflowing with feelings of all kinds, as though it didn’t know whether he should laugh, cry, or have another orgasm. They could, of course, go on indefinitely. Knowing Aziraphale, they might just.

“Think you can come this way?” Crowley asked, biting Aziraphale’s ear.

“Haaah! I -- I don’t know! I almost don’t care! Only -- haaah! -- don’t stop!”

Aziraphale was loving it. Aziraphale was begging him for more. Crowley had cracked through the shining shell of his self-control, opened him up like a lobster and bared his delicious soul, the heart of him, his love and his greed. With a crackle at the edge of his vision Crowley noticed both their halos were out. He kissed Aziraphale deeply, muffling his cries, their hips working in stuttering harmony. Crowley’s prick was freshly aflame, the sweet deep heat of Aziraphale’s cunt milking him over and over, and he knew just what Aziraphale was feeling, how good it was. But he wanted to give him more. After minutes hovering on the edge, he slipped a hand between them and got his fingers on Aziraphale’s clit.  


“You _almost_ don’t care?” he teased, as Aziraphale keened.

Aziraphale groped down to cover Crowley’s hand and still it. “I want --” Aziraphale panted, “I want --”

“What do you want, angel?” Crowley asked, pistoning as hard and fast as he could for a second, just to see what it would do. Aziraphale bucked faster, trying to keep up, failing.  


“I -- I -- I want to be on top!”

Crowley almost laughed. Of course. He reckoned it was about time. “Hold on,” he said, driving in deeply, wrapping his arms firmly around Aziraphale, and flipping them over.

Aziraphale collapsed on top of him for a moment, getting his breath. Crowley thrust up into him, a little slower now, enjoying the new angle, the way it rubbed against the base of him, the pressure against the underside of his prick. Oh yeah, this was good too.

Aziraphale kissed him, teasing Crowley’s inner lip with his tongue, and then put his hand against Crowley’s chest. “Be still,” he said, beginning to shift his hips experimentally.

“Don’t wanna,” Crowley said, with a slow, firm press of his hips turning to a circling movement. Aziraphale made a whiny little moan and then schooled his features.

“Be. Still.”

Crowley smirked and continued his circular grind, adding a few pulses of his cock for good measure. He felt Aziraphale clamp down on him. Damn, that felt good.

Aziraphale sat up straight, dropping his full weight onto Crowley’s hips. He grabbed both of Crowley’s wrists, pinning them to the bed. Aziraphale was very strong, and suddenly very heavy. Miraculously heavy, even. He was smiling his unscrupulous bastard smile, one of Crowley’s favorite ones. “Crowley. You’ve been showing me such a good time. Now don’t be troublesome.” Crowley tried to move his hips and couldn’t. He tried to move his arms and couldn’t. He could still flex his prick though, and did so. He felt Aziraphale’s cunt ripple in response. Aziraphale’s smile shaded into pleased bastard.

“You never let me have any fun,” Crowley lied, grinning like a fool. I love you, he thought. I love you so much. Now ride me, you shameless glutton.

Aziraphale began to move, sliding slowly all the way up Crowley’s prick until the tip teased at his entrance, and then sliding down. This felt amazing to Crowley but he wasn’t surprised when Aziraphale abandoned it for some hard grinding against his pubic bone. Aziraphale tried leaning forward again, hands on Crowley’s shoulders, pressing his clit against Crowley while rocking his hips, short, hot, maddening strokes against his prick.  


Aziraphale’s head came down, eyes shut, mouth open and panting. “Crowley, you feel so good, so delicious,” he murmured, and Crowley thought he would come, but then he switched positions again, leaning back and working his clit with his hand for a while. Aziraphale’s whole body was red, soft golden hair standing out against his flaming skin, his head now tipped back. His nipples stood and Crowley badly wanted one of them in his mouth. He still couldn’t move -- not his hips, not his hands.

“Angel, let me touch you,” he murmured, and Aziraphale lifted his head, looked into his eyes, and smiled softly. Pleased angel. Crowley could move his hands now, and he lifted them to stroke down Aziraphale’s arms, his chest, catching at and rolling his nipples, sliding around to cup his lovely arse. He squeezed, and in demonic inspiration pulled those luscious cheeks apart and clamped his fingers down hard.

Aziraphale gasped and rutted against him, canting forward again, hands back on Crowley’s shoulders as he pushed against him hard and fast, grinding his clit against him. “Your fingers, inside me!”  


Crowley withdrew his hand, sucked his fingers for a moment, and then pushed two of them up Aziraphale’s arse.

“Oh, _fuck_, yes,” Aziraphale moaned, bearing down on him everywhere.  


Crowley could feel his own prick through Aziraphale’s walls, everything everywhere hot and wet and tight and writhing. Aziraphale was beyond everything now, and Crowley felt the weight lift just when he most wanted to thrust, and he pushed himself up inside his angel, tilting his hips to press forward, to hit the best spot again and again, while his fingers found Aziraphale’s prostate.  


“Fuck, fuck, yes, yes!” Aziraphale shouted, clamping down around him and spasming over and over.

Aziraphale’s more usual orgasmic verbosity gave way once again to eerie throaty cries, as he rocked himself hard and fast against Crowley. Crowley gloried in the sight of him, head down, curls matted, face red, mouth open and calling out in ecstasy. Aziraphale’s silver-white light still blazed out all around him, dancing at the edges with Crowley’s flickering golden one. With his free hand, Crowley stroked Aziraphale’s shining head, trembling with tenderness.

Aziraphale’s eyes opened. He leaned into Crowley’s caress, still working his hips, but now meeting Crowley’s gaze, his cries growing softer. A smile played about his lips, and he slowed his movements gradually. Crowley kept his eyes locked on Aziraphale as Aziraphale began to shift his position a little, sitting upright, lengthening his strokes against Crowley’s prick.

“And how are you, my dear?” he asked, a little hoarsely.

“I have everything I want,” Crowley said in total honesty, thrusting into Aziraphale’s cunt with a shudder. Making Aziraphale unspool like that, watching him release his grip on himself and turn into a sweaty screaming ball of need, had fulfilled some of Crowley’s most ancient fantasies.  


“Not everything, surely.” Aziraphale moved up and down slowly but with intensity, tightening himself down along Crowley’s prick, building the friction. He slid almost all the way off and Crowley got to feel the gorgeous sensation of the head of his cock parting Aziraphale’s flesh, then sinking root-deep, again and again.

“Aziraphale. Fuck. You learn fast.”

Aziraphale smiled widely. “I do so adore _knowledge_,” he said, gathering Crowley’s wrists and holding them immobile once more. “I like knowing, for instance, that you enjoy a struggle.”

Pleasure thrummed from Crowley’s bound wrists to his heart and down through his cock, as he flailed helplessly under Aziraphale’s hips. Aziraphale moved faster now and Crowley strove to meet every thrust as Aziraphale pounded down on him, clenching against him. Aziraphale had him now, and he was once again powerless to resist him, the temptation all on the angel’s side. It was gorgeous, it always was -- but even now, thrilling under Aziraphale’s control, the wheels were turning in Crowley’s mind. Crowley was going to lose it for sure, immanently. But he’d get it back before the day was over. Crowley writhed and his prick sang with sensation as Aziraphale’s eyes bore down on him, pinning him to the mattress with love.

“Come for me,” Aziraphale said, a quiet demand. “Come for me.”

Crowley groaned and came, shuddering with wave after wave of orgasm as he pushed himself as deeply inside Aziraphale as he could go. Aziraphale ground down on him hard, pushing his arms into the bed and working his hips in time with Crowley’s mindless last thrusts.  


“Oh, my dear. You are so beautiful,” Aziraphale murmured. “And I am so grateful. Thank you. Thank you.”

Crowley’s heart broke open as the last drops of pleasure spurted out of him. Aziraphale was a master at this. Always, Crowley wanted to undo him. Always, Crowley was undone. But he was determined to have the last word.

Aziraphale released his arms and Crowley grabbed him, filling his hands with sweet soft angel and pulling him down to kiss. He nudged Aziraphale’s lips open and plunged his tongue inside, deep and wet and messy, pouring his own gratitude back where it belonged. Aziraphale returned the kiss with enthusiasm, sucked his tongue for a moment, then his lower lip. And then he rolled off of Crowley with a great sigh.

“My goodness, I feel well and thoroughly fucked,” he said with a glassy smile.  


Crowley felt a flush of pride which he made no attempt to stifle. And he still had a few ideas up his sleeve. He rolled onto his side and trailed his hand over Aziraphale’s chest, could not resist pressing a kiss there, then two, then more. “So the experiment is a success so far, then?”

“Now you’re just angling for compliments,” Aziraphale said, stroking his hair. Crowley leaned into his touch and Aziraphale raked his nails down Crowley’s scalp, zinging pleasure down his spine.

“I wasn’t!” Crowley protested weakly. He didn’t think he could actually stand any more of Aziraphale’s compliments at this point in time. “Wanted to know what you thought of it. Your cunt.”

Aziraphale paused, his fingers tightening and releasing in Crowley’s hair. Crowley would cheerfully be petted like this all day, particularly if Aziraphale was going to talk about his pleasure while he was doing it.

“I am enchanted, really. I thought I knew what it was like, to be fucked. But this is so different. And it’s as you said -- there’s so much more to it somehow, all the ways everything can feel.” He stroked lightly over Crowley’s lips with the tip of his finger. “That’s what I like. It’s all just -- _more_.”

Crowley grinned under Aziraphale’s hand. He was determined to get back the advantage. Aziraphale wouldn’t see this coming, wouldn’t be able to keep control. Not this time. “Talking of which. There is more. If you’re up for it.”

“I don’t think I could take your fist right now, Crowley, if that’s what you had in mind. But I’d be quite happy to work up to it.”

Crowley gulped as the image, up to his elbow in Aziraphale’s cunt, made his mouth go dry. “Er, that’s not what I was thinking, but, um. Let’s definitely talk about that later.”  


“Lovely. So what do you mean, then?”

“I’ll show you.” Crowley leaned over the edge of the bed and rummaged in his toy box. Aziraphale took the opportunity to feel him up, and landed a bite on his arse that made him yelp. "Hey!"

"I couldn't help myself."

They hadn't really played with toys so far. As an occult and an aethereal being, they could create pretty much anything they liked in terms of anatomy. They hadn't talked about painplay yet, though Crowley suspected still waters ran deep there, and for bondage they could use their power, or whatever came to hand, though Aziraphale drew the line at his ties. But no occult power could replace this. It would be new to Aziraphale, a kind of pleasure that he could neither anticipate nor control. Crowley imagined his face. His cock tingled, and he felt himself growing hard again.

"Ah, there you are." He swiveled back up onto the bed, holding his prize aloft.

Aziraphale furrowed his brow. "Is that a--"

"It's a vibrator," Crowley said, with some smugness.

"Hmm." Aziraphale looked doubtful.

"Aziraphale, I know you don't like modern tech, but this is one area where the humans have really outdone themselves. It exists only to make you happy. You'll love it."

"Oh, I'm game! With a shop in Soho all these years, did you really think I don't know about vibrators? I just didn't know they could look like that. I thought they were all little pink rockets or," he wrinkled his nose "rabbits."

"Not this one. This is a Wahl coil personal massager with two speeds and three attachments, and it goes a lot harder than any of that battery-operated rubbish. This baby's served me faithfully and well since the early 90s." He smiled. "It's practically an antique."

Aziraphale gave him a look Crowley had first seen in the Bastille. It went straight to his prick. "Crowley, do shut up and fuck me."

Crowley laughed, plugged in the Wahl, and laid himself out on his back, propped on a few pillows so he could see what he was doing. Let Aziraphale think he had the upper hand; Crowley was going to wipe that prissy little smile off his face. "You do the fucking." He grinned his most evil grin. "I get to hold the vibrator."

Aziraphale's smile deepened and he shivered visibly. "I do love you, you know."

"I know, I know," Crowley said, warm. He gripped his cock at the base, miracled a bit of slickness there. "Climb aboard."

Aziraphale leaned down to kiss him, licking into his mouth and fluttering his tongue. Then he knelt astride Crowley and slowly lowered himself onto his cock. They both groaned.

“Still so good,” Aziraphale murmured, “Amazing.” He began to move.

Crowley flicked the switch to low and the vibe hummed to life. He pressed it lightly to Aziraphale’s outer labia and Aziraphale sucked air through his teeth. “Gosh.”

“Too much?”

“No no, just getting used to it.”

Crowley roamed around Aziraphale’s labia with the vibe, pressing down a bit to let the sensations travel through his lips to the sensitive flesh below. “Wanna know a secret, angel? I know you love knowing things.”

Aziraphale had stopped his movements on Crowley’s cock and was leaning into the vibe. Crowley pulled it away. Aziraphale made a little moue and went back to thrusting.

“What’s the secret, my dear?”

Crowley brought the vibe back, and moved it along Aziraphale’s labia minora now, into the meat of him. Aziraphale gasped and stopped moving again, shutting his eyes against the sensation.

“I can come really fast with this thing.” He took the vibe away again, and this time Aziraphale made a sound, a little disgruntled, before grinding his clit against Crowley’s pubic bone. Crowley used his free hand to push Aziraphale gently backward, preventing clit contact, and thrust up into him. “I mean, _really_ fast.” He brought the vibe back and stroked it over Aziraphale’s labia some more. Aziraphale bit his lip and pressed into it. “Zero to sixty in ten seconds.”

Aziraphale looked up, met his eyes. “Ten _seconds?_” His voice trembled a little.

Crowley took the vibe away. Aziraphale bounced up and down on his prick in desperation and Crowley had to steel himself for a moment. “Just about. Not more than a minute, anyway.” He brought the vibe back and this time laid it right against the side of Aziraphale’s clit.

“Aaaah!” Aziraphale went taut as a bow. Crowley counted to three and took the vibe away. Aziraphale collapsed slightly, panting. “That -- that sounds -- very interesting --”

“Think so?” Aziraphale’s eyes traveled from Crowley’s face to the vibrator. “If you want it again, you’ll have to fuck me for it.”

Aziraphale slid up and down Crowley’s prick, frustration lighting his face. Crowley was on fire, could have come again in a heartbeat, but oh, he was going to milk this down to the last drop.

“I’d like --” Aziraphale said, “I’d like to see that sometime.” He was trying for a seductive glint but also leaning forward trying to get his clit onto Crowley’s pubis, against Crowley’s hand pushing him back.

“Maybe sometime,” Crowley said. He brought the vibe back against Aziraphale’s clit and watched Aziraphale lean into it, his face slack with greed. Crowley could feel the vibrations dimly through Aziraphale’s cunt. He counted to four and took the vibe away. “That’s not the secret, though.”

“You merciless beast,” Aziraphale exclaimed, rubbing himself on Crowley’s prick every which way. “This is torture.”

“Don’t you want to know what the secret is?” Crowley asked, thumbing the vibe to high. Aziraphale’s eyes snapped over to the vibe at the sound and he stopped moving for a minute. Then he seemed to remember what was at stake and slid up and down Crowley’s prick again. Gah, that felt good.

“Tell me the secret.”

Crowley brought the vibe down again and Aziraphale moaned and grabbed his hand, trying to keep it there. Crowley broke the hold after counting to two. “You’ll never get to hear the secret that way. Hands down.”

Aziraphale gasped and groped behind him, planting his hands on Crowley’s thighs, baring his whole front in a graceful curve and exposing his clit optimistically. His hips moved back and forth.

Crowley chuckled. “That’s my greedy, filthy angel.” He gave Aziraphale the vibe for five seconds this time and watched him writhe and twist and gasp before taking it away. Crowley had never seen him this desperate. It was fucking exhilarating.

“You haven’t told me the secret,” Aziraphale whined, thrusting with increasing agony against Crowley’s throbbing prick.

“The secret is,” Crowley said, stroking Aziraphale’s clit with the vibe before laying it down firmly, “_You_ can come in ten seconds, too. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...”

Aziraphale exploded, bent backward toward the ceiling, almost shrieking as Crowley fucked up into him. Crowley tossed the vibe away and pulled Aziraphale down to him, rubbing against his clit with every stroke, making it good, making it last. Aziraphale trembled all over, his spasming cunt sucking at Crowley’s prick and Crowley, awash with victory, came like taking flight.

Aziraphale had lost his voice, breathing hard into Crowley’s ear and clutching him everywhere. He was still thrusting, weakly, grasping for the last gasps of pleasure like the greedy bastard he was.

“Love you, love you,” Crowley panted into his neck, holding him tightly, coming back down.

Then Aziraphale’s mouth was on him, kissing the breath out of him, passion flowing into Crowley as Aziraphale’s tongue stroked his. Aziraphale slid his arms around Crowley’s back and squeezed him hard. Crowley squeezed back. He had given Aziraphale something new, pleasures he hadn’t tasted in over six thousand years on Earth, had driven him to the kind of grovelling, near-mindless ecstasy that Aziraphale usually drove him to. And for once, he felt as glorious as Aziraphale said he was.  


“I think you must have been storing that up for a while,” Aziraphale said against his lips. “I think you needed that.”

Crowley took Aziraphale’s face in his hands, gave him a leer. “Oh, _I_ needed that?”

Aziraphale, damn him, blushed. “Yes, yes, all right. You do have a point.” Aziraphale kissed him again. Crowley bit his lips, growled a bit, exulting.

“You loved it,” Crowley said, his voice as silky as he could make it. “You loved it and you want it again. Often. As soon as possible.” He bit Aziraphale’s ear. “You quite like being dominated, actually.”

Aziraphale shivered, and then turned his head to meet Crowley’s eyes. “I like what you like,” he said. “I like the struggle.” He kissed Crowley lightly. 

Crowley absorbed this. Despite having held the reins throughout their entire relationship, Aziraphale might not actually care who was in charge now. He wouldn’t have to fight Aziraphale for control. Aziraphale wanted to share it.

“I like you.” Aziraphale continued, kissing him again. “Everything else is immaterial.”

“Okay, but.” Crowley stopped, kissed Aziraphale while he hunted for words.

“But?”

Hmm. “You like what I like. You like the struggle. You like me.” Crowley flickered his serpent tongue at Aziraphale’s ear, just to hear him gasp. “_And_. You’re gonna let me take you apart sometimes. Not just because I want to, but because _you_ want me to.”

Aziraphale squirmed on top of him. “I do want you to. I don’t think I’d realized how much I want you to.” He squeezed his cunt, and Crowley felt his softening prick begin to revive. Aziraphale smiled sweetly, with scheming eyes. “So. Thank you, Crowley, for your kindness and generosity. You are magnificent.”

With a roar, Crowley flipped him over and started again.

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal gratitude to [juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/juliet) for their unflagging encouragement and outstanding beta.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Working Hard in Damp Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822046) by [Gorillazgal86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86)


End file.
